Wandering Around Tonight
by Nouka
Summary: C'est le septième anniversaire de la création de l'OSP et Hetty a donc organisé une soirée pour fêter ça. L'occasion pour certains employés de se rapprocher... OS, slash. Bonne rentrée à tous !


Note de l'auteure : Hey ! Rien de bien important à dire. Ah si, bonne rentrée à vous tous ! Je rattaque demain et j'ai bien hâte ! Première L, me voilà ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour le fait que cet OS ne fasse même pas mille mots… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un monstre en préparation… (5 chapitres de 3000 mots, et c'est loin d'être fini. *insérer rire diabolique*. Avec beaucoup de Densi parce qu'ils le valent bien.)

Warnings : Slash, Nate/Eric, rien de sexuel, un peu de Densi (mais vraiment, une ligne quoi.) et juste un peu plus de Nallen. (Nell/Callen pour les non-connaisseurs.)

* * *

_wandering around tonight_

« Je me demandais où tu étais passé. »

Eric se retourna de son point d'observation. Il se tenait là, debout contre la rambarde, à observer les personnes de l'étage inférieur, quand il entendit la voix de Nate. Il sourit, laissa échapper un soupir et mit ses mains dans ses poches alors que le psychologue s'approchait. Ce dernier adopta la même position que lui et Eric se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de sourire à nouveau en apercevant Nell, qui défroissait maladroitement sa robe noire alors que Callen lui apportait une coupe de champagne. Son sourire s'adoucit lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son amie s'illuminer quand Callen posa sa main sur le bas de son dos.

« Hetty a fait du bon boulot cette année. » dit Nate en suivant la ligne de mire d'Eric, riant doucement.

Le blond hocha la tête et remarquant que Nate se retournait, il en fit de même, réalisant à quel point ils étaient proches. L'épaule de Nate était collée confortablement contre la sienne et Eric pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner du corps de l'autre homme tandis que le parfum enivrant de son Eau de Cologne chatouillaient ses sens.

« Depuis combien de temps faisons-nous ça ? » demanda Nate, sa voix réduite à un murmure.

Eric haussa les sourcils en entendant la question, incertain de ses implications.

« Sept ans. » répondit-il finalement, évitant le regard du psychologue, préférant se concentrer sur les silhouettes dansantes qu'il pouvait apercevoir depuis son balcon.

« Sept ans… » répéta Nate avec mélancolie.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, les voix suaves de romance d'un soir devenant soudainement plus fortes. Eric s'éloigna maladroitement, s'éclairant la gorge alors que Nate soupirait.

« J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que Macy me présentait au nouveau technicien informatique. » fit Nate et Eric se contenta de sourire, se détendant à nouveau.

« Présenté ? J'aurais plutôt dit mis en garde. »

Nate se mit à rire en hochant doucement la tête.

« Tu m'as certainement donné du fil à retordre. »

« Et toi alors ? Constamment dans mon dos quand je travaillais, c'était très dérangeant. » plaisanta Eric, faisant face au psychologue.

Les yeux de Nate étaient sombres, ses lèvres entrouvertes et Eric ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard tomber sur elles, sentant son cœur s'accélérer.

« Dérangeant à quel point ? »

Nate était désormais encore plus proche, envahissant l'espace personnel d'Eric et le pressant contre le bord de la rambarde.

« A peu près aussi dérangeant que tu l'es maintenant. » murmura le blond alors que le visage de Nate se rapprochait dangereusement du sien.

« Sept ans, Eric. » répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, son souffle se brisant dans le cou d'Eric qui semblait avoir le souffle coupé, ses yeux se fermant doucement lorsque Nate pressa ses lèvres juste sous son oreille.

« Beaucoup trop longtemps. » chuchota Nate tandis qu'Eric acquiesçait, luttant pour retrouver la parole, les lèvres du psychologue se rapprochant toujours plus des siennes.

« Je voulais… » haleta le blond, alors que Nate se retirait doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il allait répondre lorsque le grincement d'une porte les interrompit, les prévenant que quelqu'un arrivait. Ils se séparèrent, Eric se retournant vers la salle alors que Nate arrangea sa chemise à nouveau.

« Je me demandais où vous pouviez bien être. » fit la voix de Kensi.

Eric se retourna et rencontra les étincelles marron de ses yeux. Il se donna une minute pour apprécier sa beauté, regarder ses cheveux redressés dans un chignon élégant et ses formes drapées délicatement dans une robe rouge très sexy.

« Deeks a beaucoup de chance. » commenta-t-il avec un sourire alors que Kensi se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, non pas sans rougir sensiblement.

Prenant une respiration, il secoua la tête et agrippa la rambarde, notant les regards pointus que se lançaient Nate et Kensi.

« Ils sont sur le point de commencer les discours. » annonça-t-elle, levant un sourcil en remarquant la façon dont ses amis se regardaient.

« On arrive tout de suite. »

Sans quitter Nate des yeux, Eric sentit son corps commencer à trembler alors que Kensi hochait la tête, attrapant Nate par l'épaule pour lui murmurer quelque chose qu'Eric ne put comprendre. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle avait dit, elle était déjà reparti, laissant les deux hommes seuls, une fois de plus.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Eric se redressa. Son sourire habituel sur le visage, grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait que Nate souriait aussi. Quelques battements de cœur plus tard, Nate l'embrassait furieusement, le plaquant contre le mur. Incapable de réagir, il retrouva vite l'usage de ses bras, qu'il entoura autour du cou de Nate, s'accrochant à lui désespérément, lui faisant part de sa frustration quand le baiser prit fin.

Le psychologue se contenta de sourire et l'attira contre lui alors que tout autour d'eux disparaissaient. Le son de la musique et les rires provenant de l'intérieur de la salle, l'air chaud caressant avec délicatesse leur peau…

« Pendant tout ce temps… Je n'avais jamais pensé… »

Le blond acquiesça, alors qu'ils se balançaient doucement au son de la musique, pas encore prêt à lâcher prise et se joindre à la fête.

« Qu'est-ce que Kensi t'as dit ? » demanda-t-il alors que Nate resserrait son étreinte autour de lui.

« Elle a dit que les discours pouvaient attendre. » expliqua le brun en glissant un baiser dans le cou d'Eric.

**THE END.**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! ;)


End file.
